Sea Slug/Transcript
Concerned Caroline *'Player:' Hello there. *'Caroline:' Is there any chance you could help me? *'Player:' What's wrong? *'Caroline:' It's my husband, he works on a fishing platform. Once a month he takes our son, Kennith, out with him. They usually write to me regularly, but I've heard nothing all week. It's very strange. *'Player:' Maybe the post was lost? *'Caroline:' Maybe, but no-one's heard from the other fishermen on the platform. Their families are becoming quite concerned. Is there any chance you could visit the platform and find out what's going on? **'Player:' I suppose so, how do I get there? ***'Caroline:' That's very good of you Player. My friend Holgart will take you there. ***'Player:' Ok, I'll go and see if they're ok. ***'Caroline:' I'll reward you for your time. It'll give me peace of mind to know Kennith and my husband, Kent, are safe. **'Player:' I'm sorry, I'm too busy. *'Caroline:' Brave Player, have you any news about my son and his father? *'Player:' I'm working on it now Caroline. *'Caroline:' Please bring them back safe and sound. *'Player:' I'll do my best. Only a Few Holes M'hearty *'Player:' Hello. *'Holgart:' Hello m'hearty. *'Player:' I would like a ride on your boat to the fishing platform. *'Holgart:' I'm afraid it isn't sea worthy. It's full of holes. To fill the holes I'll need some swamp paste. *'Player:' Swamp paste? *'Holgart:' Yes, swamp tar mixed with flour and heated over a fire. * If the player already has swamp tar: ** Holgart: In fact, unless me nose be mistaken, you've got some in yer pack. ** Player: Oh yes, I forgot about that stuff. Can you use it? ** Holgart: Aye lad/lass. That be perfect. ** You give Holgart the swamp paste. * If the player doesn't have swamp tar: **'Player:' Where can I find swamp tar? ** Holgart: Unfortunately the only supply of swamp tar is in the swamps below Lumbridge. It's too far for an old man like me to travel. If you make me some swamp paste I'll give you a ride in my boat. ** Player: I'll see what I can do. *'Player:' Hello Holgart. *'Holgart:' Hello m'hearty. Did you manage to make some swamp paste? *'Player:' I'm afraid not. *'Holgart:' It's simply swamp tar mixed with flour heated over a fire. Unfortunately the only supply of swamp tar is below Lumbridge. I can't fix my row boat without it. *'Player:' Ok, I'll try to find some. The Leaky Tub *'Player:' Hello Holgart. *'Holgart:' Hello m'hearty. Did you manage to make some swamp paste? *'Player:' Yes, I have some here. *''You give Holgart the swamp paste.'' *'Holgart:' Right me hearty. Let's get this boat fixed. *'Holgart:' Huzzah! We've fixed the leaky old tub. *'Player:' Hello Holgart. *'Holgart:' Hello again land lover. There's some strange goings on, on that platform I tell you. **'Player:' Will you take me there? ***'Holgart:' Of course m'hearty. If that's what you want. ***''You arrive at the fishing platform.'' **'Player:' I'm keeping away from there. Something's Strange... Get Me Off of This Thing *'Player:' Hey, Holgart. *'Holgart:' Have you had enough of this place yet? It's really starting to scare me. **'Player:' No, I'm going to stay a while. ***'Holgart:' Okay... you're the boss. **'Player:' Okay, let's go back. The Slug Club *'Player:' Hello there. *''His eyes are staring vacantly into space.'' *'Fisherman:' Lost to us... She is Lost to us... *'Player:' Who is lost? *'Fisherman:' Trapped by the light... Lost and trapped... *'Player:' Ermm... So you don't want to tell me then? *'Fisherman:' Trapped... In stone and darkness... *'Player:' Hello there. *''His eyes are staring vacantly into space.'' *'Fisherman:' Must find family... *'Player:' What? *'Fisherman:' Soon we will all be together... *'Player:' Are you ok? *'Fisherman:' Must find family... They are all under the blue... Deep deep under the blue... *'Player:' Ermm... I'll leave you to it then. *'Player:' Hello there. *''His eyes are staring vacantly into space.'' *'Fisherman:' Free of the deep blue we are... We must find... *'Player:' Yes? *'Fisherman:' asic new home... We must leave this place... *'Player:' Where will you go? *'Fisherman:' Away... Away to her... *'Player:' Riiiight. *'Player:' Hello there. *''His eyes are staring vacantly into space.'' *'Fisherman:' Keep away human... Leave or face the deep blue... *'Player:' Pardon? *'Fisherman:' You will all end up in the blue... Deep deep under the blue... *'Player:' Hello there. *''His eyes are staring vacantly into space.'' *'Fisherman:' Below the deep, deep blue she waits... *'Player:' Who waits? *'Fisherman:' They came to her with fire and faith... *'Player:' Who? Who came to who? *'Fisherman:' Too many... Too many... *'Player:' Too many what? Make sense! *'Fisherman:' Locked away for all eternity... *'Player:' You'd better start making sense Sonny Jim or I'll... *'Fisherman:' Free... Soon to be free... Bailey's Cookhouse *'Player:' Hello there. *'Bailey:' What? Who are you? Come inside quickly! What are you doing here? *'Player:' I'm trying to find out what happened to a boy named Kennith. *'Bailey:' Oh you mean Kent's son. He's around somewhere, probably hiding if he knows what's good for him. *'Player:' Hiding from what? What's got you so frightened? *'Bailey:' Haven't you seen all those things out there? *'Player:' The sea slugs? *'Bailey:' It all began about a week ago. We pulled up a haul of deep sea flatfish. Mixed in with them we found these slug things, but thought nothing of it. Not long after that my friends began to change, now they spend all day pulling in hauls of fish, only to throw back the fish and keep those nasty sea slugs. What am I supposed to do with those? I haven't figured out how to kill one yet. If I put them near the stove they squirm and jump away. *'Player:' I doubt they would taste too good. *'Bailey:' This is no time for humour. *'Player:' I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. *'Bailey:' That's okay. I just can't shake the feeling that this is the start of something... Terrible. Holed Up *'Player:' Are you okay young one? *'Kennith:' No, I want daddy! *'Player:' Where is your father? *'Kennith:' He went to get help days ago. The nasty fishermen tried to throw me and daddy into the sea. So he told me to hide here. *'Player:' That's good advice, you stay here and I'll go try and find your father. The Search is On *'Player:' Holgart, something strange is going on here. *'Holgart:' You're telling me, none of the sailors seem to remember who I am. *'Player:' Apparently Kennith's father left for help a couple of days ago. *'Holgart:' That's a worry, no-one's heard from him on shore. Come on, we'd better go look for him. *''You arrive on a small island.'' Kent Be Found *'Kent:' Oh thank Saradomin! I thought I'd be left out here forever. *'Player:' Your wife sent me out to find you and your boy. Kennith's fine by the way, he's on the platform. *'Kent:' I knew the row boat wasn't sea worthy. I couldn't risk bringing him along but you must get him off that platform. *'Player:' What's going on here? *'Kent:' Five days ago we pulled in a huge catch. As well as fish we caught small slug like creatures, hundreds of them. That's when the fishermen began to act strange. It was the sea slugs, they attack themselves to your body and somehow take over the mind of the carrier. I told Kennith to hide until I returned but I was washed up here. Please go back and get my boy, you can send help for me later. *'Kent:' Player wait! *sloop* He pulls a sea slug from under your top. *'Kent:' A few more minutes and that thing would have full control of your body. *'Player:' Yuck! Thanks Kent. *'Player:' Hello. *'Kent:' Oh my, I must get back to shore. *'Player:' We'd better get back to the platform so we can see what's going on. *'Holgart:' You're right. It all sounds pretty creepy. *''You arrive at the fishing platform.'' Saving Kennith Roadblock *''You attempt to climb up the ladder.'' *''The fishermen approach you... and smack you on the head with a fishing rod!'' *'Player:' Ouch! Things Are Heating Up *'Player:' Hello. *'Bailey:' Oh, thank the gods it's you. They've all gone mad I tell you, one of the fishermen tried to throw me into the sea! *'Player:' They're all being controlled by the sea slugs. *'Bailey:' I figured as much. *'Player:' I need to get Kennith off this platform, but I can't get past the fishermen. *'Bailey:' The sea slugs are scared of heat... I figured that out when I tried to cook them. Here. *''Bailey gives you a torch.'' *'Bailey:' I doubt the fishermen will come near you if you can get this torch lit. The only problem is all the wood and flint are damp... I can't light a thing! *'Player:' I've managed to light the torch. *'Bailey:' Well done traveller, you'd better get Kennith out of here soon. The fishermen are becoming stranger by the minute, and they keep pulling up those blasted sea slugs. *'Player:' Don't worry I'm working on it. *'Bailey:' Just be sure to watch your back. The fishermen seem to have taken notice of you. Kennith's Concerns *'Player:' Hello Kennith, are you okay? *'Kennith:' No, I want my daddy. *'Player:' You'll be able to see him soon. First we need to get you back to land, come with me to the boat. *'Kennith:' No! *'Player:' What, why not? *'Kennith:' I'm scared of those nasty sea slugs. I won't go near them. *'Player:' Okay, you wait here and I'll go figure another way to get you out. *'Player:' Kennith, I've made an opening in the wall. You can come out through there. *'Kennith:' Are there any sea slugs on the other side? *'Player:' Not one. *'Kennith:' How will I get downstairs? *'Player:' I'll figure that out in a moment. *'Kennith:' Ok, when you have I'll come out. *''Kennith scrambles through the broken wall...'' *''Down below, you see Holgart collect the boy from the crane and lead him away to safety.'' Let's Go Home *'Player:' Did you get the kid back to shore? *'Holgart:' Yes, he's safe and sound with his parents. Your turn to return to land now adventurer. *'Player:' Looking forward to it. *''The boat arrives at Witchaven.'' Pearls of Wisdom *'Player:' Hello. *'Caroline:' Brave Player, you've returned! Kennith told me about the strange goings-on at the platform. I had no idea it was so serious... I could have lost my son and my husband if it wasn't for you. *'Player:' We found Kent stranded on an island. *'Caroline:' Yes. Holgart told me and sent a rescue party out. Kent's back home now, resting with Kennith. I don't think he'll be doing any fishing for a while. Here, take these Oyster pearls as a reward. They're worth quite a bit and can be used to make lethal crossbow bolts. *'Player:' Thanks! *'Caroline:' Thank you. Take care of yourself Player. Post-Quest Dialogue Caroline *'Player:' Hello again. *'Caroline:' Hello traveller, how are you? *'Player:' Not bad thanks, yourself? *'Caroline:' I'm good. Busy as always looking after Kent and Kennith but no complaints. Kennith *'Player:' Hello there, Kennith. How are you today? *'Kennith:' Great mister/miss! Thanks again for rescuing me. *'Player:' It was my pleasure Kennith. You take care now. *'Kennith:' Sure mister/miss. Goodbye now. Kent *'Kent:' Hello there, Player! *'Player:' Hello again Kent. *'Kent:' I never did get the chance to thank you properly for saving Kennith and myself. *'Player:' Oh, don't be silly, it was nothing really. *'Kent:' Play it down if you will. It was a truly brave thing you did. *'Player:' I only did what anyone would have done in my position. I have to go now, take care. *'Kent:' You too, Player. Goodbye. Transcript